The Zodiac Lover
by Pixiestick88
Summary: Warning : This is a dark twisted story of violence, murder, and rape. This is rated MA. If your of the feint of heart then do not read. Darien still had not found his moon princess, all the women he'd loved and set free and still no moon princess. Would his search go on forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, before you begin to read I'd like to say a few things**

**- First I do not own any or of the sailor moon characters, I am simply a fan who is writing my own fanfic about them**

**- Second I do not accept or am trying to imply that rape is ok. IT IS NOT! It is unacceptable. I am simply using it in my story.**

**- This story is dark, I mean dark. It is not romantic or lovey. **

**- This is from Darien's point of view, his perception on life is warped and it will be explained in later chapters**

* * *

On the front page of the newspaper was splashed blurred photos of the most recent victim of the Zodiac Killer! The headline read "Zodiac Killer kills in LA, is nowhere safe? Where will he kill next?"

The young man reading the article mused to himself, he was sitting outside a local cafe of his home town, Tokyo. Darien Shields was 25, tall dark midnight hair with intense blue eyes, his body being described as Adonis like, perfectly muscled, strong and powerful. The man had returned to his home town a few days earlier. He hadn't been here since he was 8 but what brought him back was a purpose full of discovery and darkness.

If the police man who'd just left with his take away coffee and donuts knew that the Zodiac Killer was in fact in town maybe he wouldn't of so casually nodded at Darien Shields on his way past in a friendly acknowledgement way.

Darien reread the article, explaining how a women of 22 was found dead near park-lands backing onto one of LA's famous theme parks. The body was completely naked except for a red ribbon wrapped around her, her body covered in Zodiac symbols including the symbol for mars clearly etched into her forehead. The photos where deliberately blurred except a few showing the symbols etched into her skin. Darien marveled at his handy work, he should of taken more photos of this one, the way her skin looked with the blood red markings was almost artistic he thought.

Darien Shields wasn't a typical 25 year old, he was one with a sick mind and insatiable thirst for blood, a monster who needed to be hunted down, or that's what the papers described him as, yet Darien thought it was amusing, if only the papers knew who he really was and why he was doing it. He should be called the Zodiac Lover, not killer.

Darien finished his coffee and picked up the newspaper taking it with him, the article would be another addition to his journal.

Once in his apartment that he had just started renting he went to the small wall safe and opened it. Inside was a thick book bursting at the seams, the pages thick, some torn or stained with drink or blood.

Darien sat on his bed opening up his private journal adding the newspaper article to his latest entry, smiling as he remembered that night., it was only 4 nights ago...


	2. Chapter 2

Darien had traveled to LA searching for his Moon Princess, would she be here this time? Or would he come up empty handed again? He was becoming impatient with not finding her, he had been searching for over 9 years with no success from London to Chicago, Moscow to Amsterdam, Sydney to Hawaii. He had traveled the world for so long and still he couldn't find his one true love.

Then while on a bus tour of LA the one with all the stars houses on it he noticed the tour lady, a young girl of about 21 or 22. She had a drop dead gorgeous figure, long black hair and lovely amethyst eyes, she had spunk and attitude he could tell from the way she commanded everyone's attention on the bus. Was she the princess? It had been so long since he could remember her true from but was it possible this was her?

Like his previous suspects/victims he put on his most charming smile, flirted, and even got her to have coffee with him. She was predictable just like all the other had been.

This girls name was Raye, she was your typical hot headed hottie, gorgeous looks but a temper to match, she made out she was a challenge but to him she wasn't, it was so easy for him to convince her to come back to his apartment. There he pretended to challenge her in a game of wits with silly banter and flirty arguing.

Then a slip of a pill in her drink and she was out cold.

The girl awoke stripped down to just her underwear, trampy black and red matching set. Typical for a girl like her. She was tied to a bed.

"What the fuck? Let me out know" she demanded

Darien walked over to her, himself in a pair of matching black silk pajamas, the shirt left opened showing his strong chest, muscled abs and that V thing that trailed down under his pants.

"Don't worry my feisty hot head, you'll enjoy this" He said seductively

"What the hell do you mean? Don't you dare fucking touch me" Raye tried to sound strong but her voice began to break just like all the others had.

Darien stood beside the bed as he looked down into Raye's eyes making sure she watched as he slowly slid his shirt off, then he straddled her, kissing her face gently but avoiding her lips knowing this one was a biter, then down her neck and down to her still covered breasts.

Raye tried to struggle against the restraints

"Don't you dare, you lowlife get off me" She tried to yell but her voice kept breaking

In a flash Darien held a small Swiss army knife in his hand and a flick of the wrist, the bra was now in pieces on the floor.

Darien toke his time admiring her breasts, he'd seen smaller and bigger but her's where perfectly even on both sides, a perfect c cup, her nipples gorgeous pink and so ready to be touched, he bent down and began slowly flicking one of her nipples with his tongue, swirling around it, then gently sucking on it.

Raye continued to struggle against this strangers touches but he could tell secretly she wanted more just like all the others. They'd struggle, fight, swear and scream demanding for him to stop to let them go but it was all lies, they'd eventually break, sobbing still saying they didn't want it but he knew they did there bodies would tell the truth, even to their last breath they'd claim it was against their will but their bodies never lied, he would give them such sweet orgasms to begin with, then intense and more explosive ones. He could make them all cum, he had made them all cum but none had turned into his moon princess.

Maybe this one would, this Raye. She was feistier then he'd had and making her orgasm had been challenging, she fought hard but he pushed her over and when she orgasm-ed again for the third time and no moon appeared on her forehead he stabbed her in the heart with a large carving knife. Once the life was gone from her he'd carve the zodiac markings into her now dead flesh, taking his time with each symbol making sure they stood out, her blood still oozing from each wound. It had to be done this way, he was returning her to her proper form another spirit of the planets, but which one was she? She was hot tempered and fiery and the answer was there. Darien carved the final mark on her forehead, the symbol for Mars.

Darien closed his journal and smiled, she was an interesting lover he thought, but like the others she was not his princess and like he was told so long ago, the impostors had to be set free, returned to their true spirit form to go back to their original planet.

The story was still so fresh in his mind, he had only been 7 when he had heard it from his sweet little princess but he still remembered, he wouldn't forget ever, all he knew was he had to find her, find his moon princess.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you if your still reading. I wont lie, this story came to me after watching numerous detective shows and I was curious how some of the suspects and murderers justified their actions with their twisted warped views on reality. The human mind is very interesting and very fragile. It can take one bad memory or experience for it to change its view on right from wrong, pleasure to pain etc._

I will name some chapters after the Sailor Scout it might be based on but I may also name the chapter something different just so its not predictable on who the chapter is about but it may be obvious.

Some of the characters names also might be changed, their personality's and appearance are the same just the name is changed just to mix things up a little.

I apologies in advance if I make a mistake or two on the characters, I am trying to stay as true to their forms as possible except Darien of course.

Some chapters will be long or short, and some will be very detailed so again a warning to anyone who get's offended easily.

* * *

2 for the price of 1

Darien walked into the men's street wear clothing store, browsing and after nothing in particular. Darien didn't have a set style, it changed with each city he visited but it was always the same when it came to his lovers. His collection of Ralph Lauren sets of satin pajamas, so sleek and soft on the skin, a sophisticated look that was commanding and sexy. Its how he wanted his princess to see him, in his true Princely form.

The girl behind the counter called out "Can I help you with anything?"

Darien smiled as he replied "No thank you miss, just looking"

She was tall and skinny with short brown hair, piercings and tattoos covered her exposed arms and torso. She was wearing a torn shirt made into a tank top with a ripped denim vest and black high waited shorts. It was obvious she wasn't his princess although she did remind Darien of one of the impostors he'd been with. Which one?

Oh yes the one who claimed to be interested in women and not men, what a lie he mused to himself, he even got her supposed girlfriend as well by a happy accident...

It was the middle of Winter in Amsterdam when Darien had flown in, he would of preferred to be here around his birthday when the weather would of been warmer but his past had dragged him back to Vegas and it had taken months to sort that issue out, thank goodness that mess was over with and he could continue his search.

It had been almost a month before he finally found his princess or so he thought. She was a DJ at one of the nightclubs, sliding her long fingers over the records getting that lovely sound that made people cheer.

Darien had to be patient with this one, not that he hadn't in the past but this one toke time to get close to. Her name was Samantha but she preferred to go by her nickname Sam, something in between a male and female name. Darien found this one preferred to dress very androgynous. Her pixie cropped dirty blonde hair and strong jaw gave the impression she was a young guy but when she'd wear her tight tank tops you could not mistake her breasts even if they where a tad small, they went perfectly with her tall slender frame. Darien figured if she was the moon princess she was simply hiding her true much more feminine body underneath.

Darien had only gotten lucky with Sam thanks to her supposed girlfriend. A much more feminine women with dyed pale blue green hair and dark blue eyes that seem to always look so sad, Trista was her name something sad that went with her always mournful appearance.

Darien had no interest in Sam's girlfriend, she in noway reminded him of his princess but she did prove useful and in the end he assumed she was another trapped spirit of the universe.

He planned it well deciding to get closer to Trista, convincing her to come back to his apartment and that Sam would turn up with a surprise.

It was Sam who was surprised turning up and finding her girlfriend practically unconscious and half torn clothes, Darien claiming he rescued her from some low life at the club.

He'd been the perfect gentlemen offering for Trista to take his bed for the night, and offering Sam a hot cup of tea to help calm her down and not go looking for the supposed low life who'd done that to her girlfriend.

And like all the others she was out in minutes. His lovely pills taking effect. Darien had decided to have both women. Sam proved hard to break at first but upon making her watch him have Trista she begged for it. Well she didn't use those word exactly, something like

"Please don't, leave her alone..., its me you want..., please please take me just leave her alone"

He had no choice to oblige and give her, her very wish. To his disappointment on her 5th orgasm and he'd finally cum she still remained in her skinny tall form. And just like the other's he toke his butcher's knife and released her spirit. Her partners planet was more obvious being Neptune, moody and sad like the ocean where as Sam was a little more difficult, he can't remember why or how but he decided on Uranus.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone another chapter update - enjoy

* * *

Darien walked out of the shopping mall and down the street, his mind no longer reminiscing about his lesbian lovers but of nothing in particular. Before he knew it he had walked to the local park, as he sat down on a bench near a water fountain as he watched \ young children run around playing games and screaming.

His mind then did remember a very sweet memory, one not so tainted.

_"Darien wake up, wake up"_

_"Ser go back to bed, you'll get in trouble"_

_"No I wont silly, come on I have to show you something" _

_Darien still half asleep got his slippers & his torn superhero dressing gown on, he then followed his foster sister out her bedroom window, climbed down the large oak tree next to it and down the street._

_Darien was still tired but watching the girl skipping in front of him was enough to make him smile. His little Serena. Like him she was also a foster child and they had been sharing a home with their current foster parents for over a month now and already he felt a strong bond with the little 5 year old._

_She was two years younger then him but it didn't stop him from feeling a strong friendship form with her. He continued to watch as her blond pigtails bounced up and down as she started to sing a silly song, the street lights throwing eerie shadows about her._

_The pair finally stopped outside an abandon shop, its windows broken with boards covering it, graffiti covering the old shop sign "__**Andrews Arcade**__"._

_Darien followed Serena round the side to a broken window where the pair crawled in. Once inside he watched as Serena lit a few scattered candles using the matches she'd stolen from their foster parents._

_"Ser did you hear something?" He asked a little nervous_

_Serena seem to listen and then she began to giggle_

_"Ser shhh" he said again, the 7 years olds voice not hiding the fear the was creeping through him_

_She continued to giggle_

_"Its ok silly billy Darien, its Luna and Artemis"_

_Before Darien could ask, two stray felines stalked out of the shadows crying as they walked up to Serena who now had an opened tuna tin in her hand. Clearly another stolen item._

_"There my friends, and the moon princesses guardians" She explained as she put the tin down on the floor watching the pair eat_

_"What moon princess Ser?" Darien asked wondering what story this child's imagination had concocted this time. Serena was known for turning reality into a fantasy, he didn't blame her, it was her way of coping with the harsh reality of their world, of having such horrific foster parents. He just wished he had her adventurous and optimistic view on the world. No matter how bad it got she would always say things would get better, that life was just challenging them._

_Darien sat down next to a candle as Serena joined him_

_"Ok Dar I'll tell you but you gotta promise not to tell anyone, not even the other kids at home, this isn't a story this is real" The little blonde asked of him even asking him to pinky swear. _

_Her sweet large ocean blue eyes where so alive, the candles dancing flames making them seem almost magical._

_"There once was this kingdom on the moon and it was beautiful, but one day it was destroyed by an evil witch, killing everyone, but the Moon princesses soul was sent to earth to be reborn and to be reunited with her true love the earth prince. But the moon princess wont awaken until the earth prince finds her and awakens her soul by giving her a gift of heaven, then her birth mark will appear on her forehead, a crescent moon"_

_"But Serena what if the Earth prince mistakes another girl for her" He asked, he was deliberately trying to poke holes in her little story, not in a mean way just him being his usual tormenting self to his little friend_

_"So silly Darien, but they do exist, there called impostors, there actual spirits and guardians of the galaxy sent to test the prince, his job it to help set there souls free, same with the princess she has knights of the galaxy sent to test her as well."_

_Darien listened as Serena explained all about the moon princess and her mission to find her prince and restore the moon kingdom. Unlike her other stories this one seemed almost real to her, she spoke with such passion for a 5 year old. The pair stayed there almost all night, both falling asleep on the cold floor with the stray cats curling up in between them, both used to sleeping in such conditions._

_The next few days and weeks went by easier, Serena's story started becoming his own, the pair would pretend to escape to the moon kingdom together, Darien taking the identity of Prince of Earth. It helped them cope with the nightmarish experiences they suffered at the hands of their foster parents._


End file.
